Inazuma School Musical
by Fanny Taka
Summary: "Touko Zaizen: hija única de Sosuke Zaizen, su padre trabaja en la empresa Zaizen's Corp siendo el jefe de toda la compañía y por motivos de trabajo siempre viajan de un lugar a otro; nunca permanecen en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo." "Yuuto Kidou: primogénito y heredero de las empresas Kidou's Corp; siempre ha vívido en Inazuma pero nunca ha tenido a un verdadero amigo."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_"Touko Zaizen: hija única de Sosuke Zaizen, su padre trabaja en la empresa Zaizen's Corp siendo el jefe de toda la compañía y por motivos de trabajo siempre viajan de un lugar a otro; nunca permanecen en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo." "Yuuto Kidou: primogénito y heredero de las empresas Kidou's Corp; siempre ha vívido en Inazuma pero nunca ha tenido a un verdadero amigo."_

_—Pensamientos—_

_—"Recuerdos"—_

_—_**C****anciones—**

**Aclaración**: La pareja principal es Yuuto x Touko, y esto es una adaptación de la popular película _**High School Musical**_, por lo que algunas cosas van a ser las mismas y otras diferentes.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y la película es responsabilidad de Disney Channel. Lo único que me pertenece es la adaptación de esta película.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

.

**Inazuma School Musical**

**Capítulo 1: Start of Something New**

.

Es la noche de año nuevo, el cielo es adornado por unas estrellas y el sonido que escucha proviene de una fiesta de jóvenes que está realizando en un hotel; todos se están divirtiendo ya sea pasando el rato con sus amigos o familiares, eso le encantaba sobre todo por que sería la última que estarían juntos sin tener en común cierto edificio grande por el medio.

En una de las habitación estaba una adolescente de pelo magenta y ojos verde aguamarina, ella podría estar en la fiesta con los demás chicos de su edad pero la verdad es que no le gustaban y no por se tímida o que no le gustasen las multitudes y todo eso, sino que se tiene que poner faldas o vestidos y para nada le gustan de hecho si se los llega a poner solo es cuándo hay un evento realmente importante y que lo a merite. Por eso ahora estaba en su recamara viendo la televisión.

—Touko —se escucho la voz de un hombre de pelo azul piel morena, él entró allí por que sabía que su hija estaría en ese lugar— ¿Porqué no estás en la fiesta? —indago sentándose al costado derecho— Si por eso te traje para que convivieras con otras personas, no para que permanecieras encerrada aquí —aclaro no muy contento que digamos.

Touko Zaizen: hija única de Sosuke Zaizen, su padre trabaja en la empresa Zaizen's Corp siendo el jefe de toda la compañía y por motivos de trabajo siempre viajan de un lugar a otro; nunca permanecen en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, los únicos que la acompañan en sus viajes son su guardiana Mai y los guardaespaldas de su padre Masaru y Houko.

—Pero padre, a mí no me gusta este tipo de evento y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie —hablo sin despejar la vista del pantalla— Además es más entretenido estar en mi cuarto, no hay tanto ruido como halla abajo.

—Hija —menciono en tono de reproche— Bajarás y te pondrás lo que hay en esa caja o me puedes acompañar a la reunión que será en menos de cinco minutos —principalmente por eso estaban.

—_Ir a la junta vestida como debería o ir a la reunión juvenil con ropa femenina —_se decía mentalmente— _Siempre me lo tendré que poner valla dónde valla —_calló en cuenta— Está bien —manifestó rendida— Tú ganas.

Sosuke sonrió triunfante— Bien, Tateno te estará esperando y te acompañará hasta el salón de fiestas —le aviso.

—_Al menos es Mai quién me acompañará —_pensó aliviada—_ Ella es más alegre que Masaru o Houko._

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando Sosuke siguió hablando— Y si no estás allí pronto ella me avisará y te arrastraré a la junta dónde si te aburrirás —le advirtió saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

En otra parte del hotel más específicamente en el gimnasio había un joven de catorce años de edad, él tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello marrón que está trenzado y atado; tenía enfrente de él un balón blanco con dibujo de pentágonos en todo el antes mencionado objeto. Lo contemplo por unos segundos, luego corrió hasta el y lo pateo, avanzando en línea recta.

—Debería —susurro— Tal vez —le dio un buen golpe por consiguiente salió disparado hacia un aro que en el que se encesta; se estrelló y cayó directamente en el— Lo logre.

Él no era otro que Yuuto Kidou, él primogénito y heredero de las empresas Kidou's Corp; siempre ha vívido en Inazuma pero nunca ha tenido a un verdadero amigo; él quiere cumplir su sueño y ser como el quiera pero lastimosamente no puede, siempre tiene que cumplir con todas las expectativas de todos, no importando dónde este y con quién este.

—Señorito Kidou —dijo una voz perfectamente conocida para él— ¿Dónde está?

—_Hay no —_pensó el ojo rojo— _Es Narukami —_no era bueno, Narukami trabajaba bajo las ordenes de su padre y lo que decía se hacía; pese a ser un viejo amigo de primaria siempre lo trato de usted cuando se entero de su apellido mas antes lo trataba como un igual— _Siempre es igual con todos —_claro estaba la excepción de su grupo de amigos, si bien estos no lo trataban como Kennya lo cuál agradecía pero nunca se podía ser totalmente sincero con ellos— _Por lo menos los demás no son como Narukami —_trató de reconfortarse con eso— Aquí estoy —salió de su escondite.

Kennya suspiro aliviado— Que bueno que le encuentro.

—¿Que quieres? —él nunca le iba a decir "Hola" o a entablar una amena conversación, siempre hay una razón cuando aparece.

—Se suponía que no debía de estar entrenando —le recordó.

—Lo se —menciono— Pero que quieres que haga —era obvio para ambos que eso se traducía así "Que quiere que haga mi padre"

—Que se divierta —Yuuto enarcó una ceja— Es la última noche de vacaciones.

—Crees que lo olvide.

—Po... Por supuesto que... Que no —tartamudeo.

—Olvídalo —Narukami le dijo "Gracias" con la mirada— Prefiero quedarme.

—Probablemente haga un nuevo amigo —su objetivo era hacer que asistiera, hiciera lo que hiciera y costará lo que costará.

Yuuto captó lo que intentaba hacer— De acuerdo iré —Kennya casi salta de la felicidad.

—_Objetivo cumplido —_se contento, el señor Kidou no le reprimirá por esto.

—_Aunque no conseguiré nada con ir._

Su amigo de la infancia rememoró algo que le dijo el jefe de su amigo— No tiene que ir con sus lentes —refiriéndose a los googles tipo mosca azul que siempre anda— Ordenes de... —fue interrumpido.

—... Mi padre —completó por él— Ya sé ¿Pero porqué? —eso era nuevo.

—Cree que debe mostrarse aunque sea una vez sin ellos —respondió con simpleza.

—Alguna otra cosa —indago al tiempo en que no se retiro.

—No —se fue del gimnasio.

* * *

En el salón de fiestas todos se divertían, el ambiente era jovial sobre todo por que el presentador no dejaba de animar invitando a todos a cantar en el karaoke; claro unos aceptaban mientras otros eran arrastrados en contra de su voluntad pero eso no les interesaba. Por su parte Touko entró con un traje que consistía en un vestido amarillo con un lazo naranja a la altura de la cintura, unas zapatilla negras y con una cola de caballo; si ese era el aspecto de la joven Zaizen cuando no andaba con su característico gorro y no se ponía algo que no fuera un pantalón o cualquier derivado de el.

—_Que incomoda me siento —_se sentó en un sillón y solo observó a su alrededor— _Porque viene hacía mí —_el presentador la tomo de la mano y la subió al escenario— _Que mal —_el micrófono frente a ella solo significaba que debía cantar— _Precisamente por esto no quería venir, aparte de usar un vestido tengo que cantar —_se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Kidou entró a los pocos minutos, él vestía una camisa roja con una chaqueta marrón oscuro, pantalones del mismo color de la chaqueta y zapatos deportivos rojo. Ni bien Yuuto paso del umbral cuando la misma persona que jalo a Touko se acercó a él y lo arrastró literalmente al escenario— Espera no se cantar —tarde, demasiado tarde ya estaba tanto él como su compañera en lo alto de la tarima improvisada; todos los miraban a la expectativa.

—Tranquilos, algún día me lo agradecerán —comento divertido el presentador para luego retirase y dar la señal para que iniciarán con música; la música inundo el lugar al tiempo que la letras aparecían en grande en la pantalla enorme que estaba frente a ambos.

—**Living in my own world —**comenzó algo dubitativo pero que más le quedaba ya estaba ahí parado**—** **Didn't understand** —continuo tras ver como su acompañante lo veía de reojo tímidamente—**That anything can happen when you take a chance —**ya sabía que su compañera ya se había avergonzado por completo por lo que se giro sobre su sitio para retirarse.

—**I never believed in —**se detuvo al escuchar al melodiosa voz de la pelo magenta— **What I couldn't see —**el más joven de la familia Kidou se giro a contemplar a la señorita que se encontraba contestándole la canción— **I never opened my heart to all the possibilities —**el ojo rojo solo esbozó una media sonrisa y retornó al micrófono.

—**I know —**cantaron simultáneamente— **That something has changed —**continuo sola Touko— **Never felt this way —**siguieron de nuevo ambos— **And right here tonight —**prosiguió la hija de Sosuke para luego ser seguida por el pelo rastra— **This could be the start of something new.**

—**It feels so right —**la de ojos verde aguamarina se sentía muy cómoda con ese perfecto desconocida a pesar de que todos los estuviesen observando.

—**To be here with you… Oh and now —**continuaron ambos tras verse de reojo tímidamente**— Lookin' in your eyes —**era bonito para los dos cantar juntos, aunque solo fuese una canción— **I feel in my heart the start of something new.**

**—Now who'd of ever thought that —**el pelo marrón decidió quitarse ganándose gritos de parte del público tras mandarle una sonrisa a la pelo magenta— **We'd both be here tonight… Yeah —**cantaron al mismo tiempo y Touko se olvido que estaban enfrente de los invitados, tomo el micrófono y siguió su parte de la canción mirando a Yuuto— **The world looks so much brighter —**retomaron la canción al unísono— **With you by my side —**comenzaron a disfrutar a del momento, los dos se sentían bien al lado del otro— **I know… That something has changed never felt this way I know it's for real this could be the —**hicieron un muy pero muy breve pausa para tomar un poco de oxígeno.

—**Start of something new —**re iniciaron la estrofa con esas cuatro palabras— **It feels so right to be here with you… Oh and now… Lookin' in your eyes —**cruzaron miradas**— I feel in my heart the start of something new.**

**—I never knew that it could happen —**ya habiendo dejado a Zaizen con la última palabra Kidou se animo a tomar en sus manos el micrófono simulando ser un cantante profesional— **Till it happened to me —**Touko también se animo a poner sus manos en el ante menciona objeto para ampliar su voz, todos les escuchaban muy emocionados— **I didn't know it before but now It's easy to see.**

**—It's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you… Oh —**retomaron ambos sonriéndose el uno al otro— **And now lookin' in your eyes i feel in my heart —**el moreno comenzó a acercarse más y más a la pelo magenta— **The start of something new —**le hizo retroceder hasta llegar al borde del escenario, la del cabello magenta casi se cae de no ser por uno de los chicos del público que la ayudo a mantenerse en la tarima— **It feels so right to be here with you ohh… And now looking in your eyes** —estaban frente a frente— **I feel in my heart —**retomaron ambos sonriente mente— **The start of something new —**finalizaron al momento en que escuchaban las ovaciones del público.

—Yuuto.

—Touko —se presentaron haciendo caso omiso lo mejor que podían al ruido que los rodeaba.

Los menores de sus respectivas familias bajaron del escenario y el presentador escogió a otras dos personas que les sustituyeron; se fueron de allí y contemplaron las estrellas manteniéndose en un silencio cómodo. Ya quedaba poco para que iniciará el nuevo año.

Zaizen decidió romper el silencio— Yuuto cantas bien ¿Lo has hecho antes? —indago mientras se detenían y se sentaban en una mesa vacía.

—Siéndote sincero, no —le contesto con tranquilidad— Es la primera vez que lo hago ¿Y tú?

—Igual —sonrió— Nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo —le fue honesta— Te digo un secreto.

—Sí quieres.

—No me gusta pararme enfrente de todos y hablar —Kidou la interrumpió con un "Acaso eres tímida"— Pero claro que no —se indigno— Es que me da temor equivocarme y que todos lo vean y se rían de mí —un pequeño y tierno color carmín adorno sus mejilla, en otras palabras se avergonzó— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo —casi exclama con incredulidad, es la primera vez que le pregunta su opinión quiero decir que por primera vez tiene que decir lo que en verdad piensa, y no lo que la gente quiere oír— Simplemente me disgustan las fiestas y ese tipo de cosas.

—Enserio —decía sorprendida— Pues, por lo que observe antes, pareciera que en verdad te gustará.

—Parece que la señorita se ha equivocado.

—Como sea —acercó su mano a su bolso y saco su celular— Me das tu número.

—De acuerdo —accedió medio dudoso— Y tú dame el tuyo —le paso su aparato tecnológico.

Una vez ya hecho lo dicho anteriormente se contemplo en el cielo unas luces artificiales— Me tengo que ir —desapareció de la vista del chico.

—Adiós —se despidió— Touko.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Está es la nueva versión de _**Inazuma School Musical **_por lo que se han dado cuenta que hay varias cosas que en la original no puse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_"Touko Zaizen: hija única de Sosuke Zaizen, su padre trabaja en la empresa Zaizen's Corp siendo el jefe de toda la compañía y por motivos de trabajo siempre viajan de un lugar a otro; nunca permanecen en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo." "Yuuto Kidou: primogénito y heredero de las empresas Kidou's Corp; siempre ha vívido en Inazuma pero nunca ha tenido a un verdadero amigo."_

_—Pensamientos—_

_—"Recuerdos"—_

_—_**Canciones—**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y la película es responsabilidad de Disney Channel. Lo único que me pertenece es la adaptación de esta película.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

.

**Inazuma School Musical**

**Capítulo 2: La nueva estudiante.**

.

En otra parte del hotel estaba una chica con el pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta con fleco y tiene los ojos azules, además de que posee un comunicador en su oído izquierdo; esta joven era Mai Tateno, la guardiana de la del cabello magenta, la rubia esperaba a fuera de la sala de juntas dónde está su jefe. Tateno acababa de llegar luego de ir a dejar a su amiga y cuándo se iba a ir escucha una armónica voz, al darse cuenta de ello se da la vuelta por consiguiente se entera de que es la hija de Sosuke quién cantaba.

—_Vaya sorpresa que me lleve —_era lo que se repetía constantemente.

Seis minutos después el jefe de la compañía Zaizen salió, al hacerlo le pregunto— ¿Mi hija se está divirtiendo?

—_¿Qué le respondo? Obviamente no le diré "Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo cuándo está con un chico que cantó con ella solo hace unos minutos" Sería meterse en un gran lío —_se decía mentalmente, se le ocurrió una forma de modificar la verdad— De hecho jefe, sí, la esta pasando de maravilla —el hombre frente a ella suspiró contento— _Estuvo cerca, me debes una Touko._

Mai se encamino a su habitación mientras pensaba— _Presiento que este será un año muy interesante —_y más en lo correcto no puede estar pero eso lo sabrá al momento en que pase una semana.

* * *

Una semana después, un nuevo año iniciaba para la secundaria Inazuma High, una de las pocas alegrías de volver a clase era reencontrarse con su amigos y compañeros de club especialmente para los Linces, quienes tendrían una nueva oportunidad de ganar el campeonato inter escolar que se realizaba cada año. Este sería el año, sin ninguna duda, que con su nuevo capitán tenían el éxito asegurado; es por ello que el regreso a clases se convirtió en todo un festival apenas el capitán hizo aparición, no lo dejaban de saludar animosamente.

—¡Kidou! —Jirou Sakuma, un adolescente que tiene el pelo largo de color celeste con plateado brillante, ojos de color anaranjado... Bueno el único ojo visible ya que el otro lo lleva tras de un parche— ¿Cómo estás viejo? —no tardo en lanzarse sobre su mejor amigo, lo eran desde la primaria.

—Sakuma —saludo tranquilamente, chocando manos con su amigo y dejándose palmear la espalda por el del parche; luego fueron a saludar a los demás miembros del equipo y amigos— Chicos, feliz año nuevo —todos conocían al pelo rastra por su calma y tranquilidad inagotable.

—Si va a hacer un feliz año lince nuevo —recalco Jirou eufórico recibiendo gritos como respuesta— Porque en dos semanas seremos campeones —continuo para abrazar del cuello a Kidou— ¡Y contigo como nuestro líder nos guiarás al infinito y más allá! —exclamo demasiado cerca en el oído del estratega, un poco más y le rompe los tímpanos.

—¡¿Qué equipo?! —chillo un chico preguntando.

—¡Linces! —contesto el resto al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué equipo?! —volvió a indagar con el mismo volumen.

—¡Linces! ¡Con la mente en el juego!

La nuevo respuesta resonó en toda la secundaria mientras el grupo de futbolistas ingresaban al enorme edificio, bromeando entre ellos, saludando y algunos coqueteando con las animadoras como las mismas estrellas que eran para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Pero había una persona que podía igualar más bien superar, con creces, a las demás chicas y esa era Haruna Otonashi, la diva estrella de cada musical de la secundaria y presidenta del club de arte dramático; hacia su entrada por lo pasillos abriéndose campo como la gran diva que es. Otonashi posee el cabello azul oscuro cortado por encima de los hombros y con los ojos de tono verde, en su cabeza va un cinta de color rojo resplandeciente, esto último gracias a unos brillos que tiene.

Todo el mundo se debía apartar, y el equipo de futbolistas no era la excepción, al realizar lo el equipo entero coreo un largo "Oh" al verla pasar entre ellos— La princesa del hielo regresó de sus vacaciones en el polo —comentó al azar Akio Fudou, una persona caracterizada por la cresta llamativa que tiene en la cabeza ya que es de color marrón y en los bordes es gris, sus ojos son verdes oscuros.

—Apuesto que en las vacaciones hizo lo de siempre —alego Sakuma al grupo expectante— Comprar espejos —termino su chiste ganándose casi todas las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Una joven de ojos aguamarina y cabello celeste contemplo a los linces, los miro con molestia— Los animales del zoológico anuncian un nuevo año, que salvajes —les comento a sus compañeros, quienes le ayudan a poner anuncios en el mural informativo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro pasillo, caminaban tres personas: dos hombres y una chica. Un hombre guiaba a la nueva estudiante y a su padre por la escuela.

—Papá, estoy nerviosa —le informo Touko algo incomoda a su padre.

—Se que es difícil iniciar en otra secundaria, pero te ira genial —la animó Sosuke regalando le una sonrisa— Siempre es así, además logre que mi compañía no me transfiera a otro lugar hasta que te graduarás.

—Quede impresionado con tus calificaciones —intervino el director Michiya Kudou: tiene el cabello un poco largo de color marrón una parte del pelo le tapa su ojo izquierdo, tiene mucha barba y el color de sus ojos es negro— Espero que tu desempeño mejore en Inazuma High —finalizo por entregarle la carpeta correspondiente a la pelo magenta.

—Pero no quiero ser de nuevo la chica genio de la escuela —protesto, siempre era igual que a cada secundaria que llegará se convirtiera en la sabelotodo de las matemáticas.

—Solo te tu misma hija —le alentó su padre tras darle un abrazo y despedirse de ella.

—Por aquí, por favor —la llamo Michiya.

—_Fácil es decirlo —_pensó siguiendo al director— _Intricado es hacerlo —_se perdió en las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón los alumnos como era costumbre estaban cada quien en lo suyo discutiendo, conversando de las banalidades y eventos pasados en sus vacaciones de verano, algunas historias de amor, otras de acción también véase como hazañas de lo más tontas en el peor de los casos. Por su parte Yuuto conversaba amena mente con Sakuma sobre un producto energético que vendía la madre de Jirou pero que termino en desastre al momento de prepararlo— Si enserio se volvió una cosa viscosa rosa, sabia extraño así que decidí no probarlo —algo capto su ojo ¿Habría sido una ilusión o había divisado a la joven del cabello magenta?

Touko se abría campo como podía el salón estaba lleno y valla decorado que tenia telas aterciopeladas que nacían de las esquinas opuestas del techo del salón, se entrecruzaban dando forma de ondas que caían grácil mente a cada extremo de un imponente sofá de época color granate en donde se podía apreciar a la responsable de semejante gusto. Una mujer pelo azul claro y ojos del mismo color que veía vestida en túnicas granates y violáceas; se encontraba cómodamente revisando los últimos papeles para sus clases— Disculpe, soy la nueva estudiante —murmuro algo incomoda al sentir la mirada de la señorita tras entregarle la carpeta que le habían proporcionado con anterioridad.

—Zaizen —menciono bajito para luego sonreír— Tome asiento por favor —y con eso Touko se encontró nuevamente en el mar de gente tratando de encontrar un sitio en la parte de atrás del salón.

Kidou seguía escuchando la interesante charla que tenía con su mejor amigo, para cuándo se dio media vuelta se encontró con la mismísima Haruna Otonashi— Hola, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —le pregunto coqueta, algo que al ojo rojo le disgusta es esa chica, todo el tiempo persiguiéndolo.

—_Ya hasta parece mi sombra —_pero para su buena suerte el tiempo libre termino y su "querida y amada" profesora Eliza Manon había comenzado la clase enérgica y emotiva mente como era costumbre.

—Bueno espero que hayan tenido unas esplendidas vacaciones —anuncio Manon levantándose de su sitio dejando los papeles en su escritorio— En el pasillo tendrán las inscripciones a las nuevas actividades señor Kidou —recalco la pelo azul claro al ver que el pelo rastra seguía parado, el aludido solo le envió una de sus famosas miradas y luego opto por sentarse.

—_Así que tu nombre es Yuuto Kidou —_pensó una persona de las últimas filas.

Eliza continuo hablando— En especial nuestro musical de invierno —mencionó lo ultimo con mayor ímpetu, esto emociono mucho a Haruna quien con su hermano Shirou, un albino de ojos claro, ambos habían protagonizado cada una de las obras de la escuela— Tendremos audiciones de solistas para los papeles secundarios y audiciones de parejas para los papeles protagonicos.

—Aburrido —interrumpió Sakuma con el pulgar abajo y alargando la O, haciendo reír a algunos de sus compañeros en complicidad mas este no se salvo del buen oído de la profesora Eliza.

—Señor Sakuma esto es un lugar de aprendizaje no una pista de hockey —le reprendió queriendo quitarle el balón pero el susodicho lo guardo rápidamente— También pueden inscribirse en el decatlón académico de la semana próxima —mientras tanto el de las gafas al estilo mosca saco su celular para revisar sus mensajes, nada nuevo e interesante, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su contactos "Touko" se leía en la pantalla— La presidenta del club de química Rika Urabe responderá a todas las preguntas al respecto —con la curiosidad de saber si su nueva amiga se amiga se hallaba allí apretó el botón de "Llamar" , en ese momento el sonido de un celular comenzó a invadir el aula haciendo que varios de los alumnos sacaran sus aparatos y comenzaran a revisarlos cosa exaspero a la docente.

—_No me equivoque —_pensó emocionada mente Yuuto mientras Zaizen comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

—_¿Cómo se me olvido ponerle vibrador? —_se reprendió internamente.

Eliza bufo molesta— Los temibles celulares han regresado a nuestro templo de aprendizaje —exclamo tras sacar un pequeño balde de su escritorio.

—¿Es el tuyo Shirou? —pregunto la del cabello azul después de revisar el suyo, recibiendo una negativa de su gemelo.

—Haruna, Shirou denme sus celulares —demando extendiendo su balde ganándose una expresión de horror por parte de la que tiene la cinta roja tras entregar su celular seguida por el albino— Y además quedan castigados —esto ultimo horrorizo a la fan número uno de Yuuto.

—Tenemos tolerancia cero con los celulares en clase —Touko está entre confundida y emocionada por la anterior llamada que la meterá en problemas y luego escuchar la voz de la docente tras de el haciéndole apagar el celular rápidamente— Así que nos conoceremos en su castigo, su teléfono —no lo dudo dos veces y deposito el celular en el balde— Y bienvenida a Inazuma High señorita Zaizen —y con esto continuo con su labor.

—_Touko Zaizen, ese nombre se me hace familiar ¿Porqué será? —_la agradable voz de la maestra lo saco de su mente— Veo señor Kidou que su teléfono también esta implicado —esto ultimo le causo mucha satisfacción a la docente, no podía evitar disfrutarlo mientras que el del cabello marrón solo buscaba un lugar donde enterrarse ya que de seguro el entrenador le daría un buen regaño, se disgusto tras depositar su celular en el balde— Por lo tanto queda castigado usted también.

Ante la sentencia Sakuma no dudo en intervenir— No creo... Que eso se posible profesora Manon, su señoria… Es... que tenemos practica de fútbol y Kidou… —pero no lo dejo terminar.

—Le daré quince minutos a usted también señor Sakuma, cuéntelos —sentencio hastiada.

—Tarea muy difícil para Sakuma no sabe contar tanto —intervino sarcásticamente Rika Urabe, chica de pelo azul, ganándose las risas cómplices de sus compañeros y a su vez.

—¡Rika Urabe quince minutos! —Eliza estaba harta, había demasiada falta de respeto para su templo de aprendizaje ya no lo podía tolerar más, dejando caer el balde de acero contra la mesa del ojo rojo haciendo sobresaltar a todos los alumnos— ¿Seguimos con la matanza? —pregunto sarcástica a los alumnos sin recibir respuesta— ¡Las vacaciones de verano acabaron alumnos, ya acabaron! —recalco al borde de la histeria— Bien ¿Otro comentario? Alguna pregunta —hablo tratando de serenarse— ¿Si, Kogure? —chico de ojos naranja y de pelo azul del cual salen cuatro mechones específicamente dos a cada lado.

—¿Qué tal sus travesurescas vacaciones, señora Eliza-reliquia? —pregunto ganándose miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros y del mismo docente, quienes también le miraban pensando.

—_Me dijo vieja —_con una vena latente en su sien y un tic en su ojo derecho.

—_Le dijo vieja —_con una gota en la cabeza, ese niño no para de sorprenderlos con sus bromas y/o comentarios, inclusive la nueva se sorprendió pero no por el comentario sino por otra razón.

—_Oh no, él no —_si hubiera podido golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, lo habría hecho.

—_Le dije vieja —_él se auto incluyó en esta parte, lo pensó con orgullo.

Para beneficio tanto de los alumnos como de la profesora, la campana dio anuncio el termino de la primera hora de clase, haciendo que todos salieran lo más rápido posible. Por su parte Yuuto había aprovechado de salir primero y quedarse en la puerta esperando a cierta chica mientras saludaba a cada persona que pasaba por ahí, no porque quisiera sino por cortesía.

Touko espero a que la zona se despejara, no quería ver a ese niño ni en figurita, por otro lado le intrigaba mucho la llamada de Kidou; cruzo el lumbral del salón para luego encontrarse con un par de orbes tapadas con unos googles que la veían, seguramente, igualmente sorprendido.

—Esto es… —comenzó Touko emocionada.

—Imposible —termino la frase Yuuto

—No puedo.. —continuo la chica.

—Creerlo —terminaron ambos tras sonreír mutuamente

—¿Pero como? —pregunto el pelo rastras.

—A mi papá lo transfirieron a Inazuma, no puedo creer que vivas aquí te busque al día siguiente pero no te encontré —relato Zaizen contenta de haber encontrado al joven del karaoke.

—Tuvimos que regresar antes —se excuso tras comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

—¿Porque estás murmurando? —le pregunto extrañada, el otro se avergonzó mas no lo demostró.

—Pues mis amigos sabe que esquié en la nieve —trato de excusarse lo mejor que podía pero le era difícil explicarse claramente— Pero todavía no les conté lo de la canción y todo —dijo esto ultimo en un murmullo. Zaizen podía percibir el nerviosismo de su acompañante no parecía el mismo chico del karaoke, también se dio cuenta de que el ojo rojo era una persona muy influyente e importante en la escuela ya que al parecer conforme iban avanzando cada persona lo saludaba animosamente y el respondía fingidamente ante aquellas atenciones.

—Crees poder aceptarlo —le pregunto divertida.

—Claro que si... Fue genial pero mis amigos... Piensan que no lo hago… —bien si no era la respuesta más brillante pero era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en momentos como estos— Que soy una persona diferente —y con esto ambos terminaron frente al tablero de anuncios— En fin bienvenida a mi escuela, supongo que ya que conoces a la señorita Eliza vas a inscribirte en esto —dijo con obviedad señalando el listado para las audiciones del musical.

—No creo inscribirme en nada por el momento —no pudo evitar revisar la lista por el rabillo del ojo pero le parecía interesante la idea de participar en un musical— Pero si tu te inscribes tal vez considere ir a la obra —sugirió tras sonreír le tierna mente.

—Si, si es completamente imposible —bromeo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que es imposible Yuuto —se dejo oír la voz de Haruna quien aparecía en toda su gloria azul— No creo que para ti haya algo imposible —le coqueteo descaradamente, perturbando a su presa exitosa mente.

—_¿Cómo hace para aparecer de la nada? —_se interrogo internamente.

La "dulce" voz de la pelo azul lo devolvió a la realidad— Que amable al acompañar a la chica nueva —menciono despectivamente— _¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan solidario con esa recién llegada, ya me ocuparé de ella más tarde._

Mientras tanto la nueva no dejaba de sonreír fingidamente luego vio como Haruna escribía en grande, con toda la palabra y en mayúscula, su nombre y él de su hermano en la lista para audiciones de pareja—¿Ibas a inscribirte? —pregunto fingidamente interesada a la de ojos verde aguamarina quien solo atino a verla de pies a cabeza y luego ver nuevamente la firma— Con mi hermano protagonizamos todas las obras y nos agrada recibir gente nueva —interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera contestarle— hay muchos papeles secundarios, seguro encontraras uno para ti —continuo sonriente.

—No, no, no, solo miraba la pizarra de anuncios —se explico calmada mente mientras su ex compañero cantante procuraba mantenerse calmado como siempre— Hay muchas actividades —menciono viendo nuevamente la pizarra acercándose un poco a ella viendo nuevamente la firma de la pelo azul— Que bonita letra —y con eso se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Viendo que el su compañera había dejado el edificio, Kidou empezó a hacer lo mismo antes de verse atrapado en la telaraña azul, no obstante no tuvo suerte— Y Yuuto te extrañe en las vacaciones ¿Qué hiciste? —como repudiaba esa voz chillona y desesperante que la caracterizaba.

—Bien, ya sabes, jugué fútbol, esquié en la nieve y fútbol —contesto siendo directo.

—¿Cuándo es la final? —pregunto emocionada.

—En dos semanas.

—Eres tan dedicado —elogio acercándose peligrosamente a él para no derretirse en su lugar— Como yo —soltó emocionada haciendo exasperar aun más al genio— Ven a verme al musical.

—_Si existiese un premio a la persona más acosadora —_está con la paciencia en su límite— _Tú te llevarías el primer lugar._

—Lo prometes —Kidou asintió para luego salir disparado de ahí— ¡Adiosito! —escucho tras de si.

—_No voltees o retornarás a sus garras —_se decía.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Se sorprendieron que está vez fueran Haruna y Shirou quienes ocuparan el papel de los hermanos Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **_"Touko Zaizen: hija única de Sosuke Zaizen, su padre trabaja en la empresa Zaizen's Corp siendo el jefe de toda la compañía y por motivos de trabajo siempre viajan de un lugar a otro; nunca permanecen en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo." "Yuuto Kidou: primogénito y heredero de las empresas Kidou's Corp; siempre ha vívido en Inazuma pero nunca ha tenido a un verdadero amigo."_

_—Pensamientos—_

_—"Recuerdos"—_

_—_**Canciones—**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y la película es responsabilidad de Disney Channel. Lo único que me pertenece es la adaptación de esta película.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

.

**Inazuma School Musical**

**Capítulo 3: Get'Cha Head In The Game.**

.

Yuuto y Jirou se encontraban en el gimnasio de la escuela junto a su equipo, el dúo hacia calentamiento para comenzar a correr como sus demás compañeros; dentro de poco llegaría Roberto, un rubio de tez pálida y ojos aguamarina que también usaba unos lentes grises. Él es un hombre caracterizado por tomarse los entrenamientos y partidos muy apecho igualmente que no toleraba ni el más mínimo error, lo compensaba con un buen trabajo duro.

Roberto tiene las esperanzas puestas en el trío pingüino, no duda ni por un momento en que los tres llevarán al equipo a la victoria, pero sobre todo no desconfía en que siempre permanecerán juntos... como un equipo.

Por su lado el de ojos rubíes pensaba en el tema de la audición— _Hipotéticamente podría ir ver y tal vez me encuentre con Touko —_luego recordó el apellido de la chica—_, aunque porque no me dijiste tú nombre completo ¿qué ocultas? —_se quedo en silencio unos momentos— Seguramente no es nada —eso no lo pensó.

—¿Qué no es nada, Kidou? —cuestiono el del parche.

—Algo de mi padre —mintió— no creo que te interese.

—_En eso tienes razón —_volvió a sus ejercicios.

—_No haría daño preguntarle, total es algo hipotético —_regresó su visión a Sakuma— ¿Sabes si darán puntos extras? —soltó de la nada mientras iniciaba a estirarse y calentar.

—¿Puntos extras? —repitió extrañado digo están en una práctica de fútbol y le sale con eso— _Mejor sigo con mis estiramientos —_al fin y al cabo no sabía a que se refería.

—_Está más perdido que un pavo en navidad —_menuda comparación que formuló— Por las audiciones —le aclaró desinteresada mente.

Eso su mejor amigo lo capto rápidamente— ¿Para el musical? ¿piensas audicionar? —seguramente debe haber algo más.

—No, es que dicen que te dan puntos extras por audicionar... y bueno... los créditos son buenos para la universidad —se explicó al instante

—_Por eso era —_Jirou rezongó— Que importa, además crees que Le'Bron James o Saquill O'Niel fueron a las audiciones de su musical —pregunto indirectamente terminando de ejercitarse.

—Tal vez —se limito a responder.

—Kidou, las músicas en esas obras no es hip hop o rock —se estiró nuevamente— o algo esencial en la cultura; es solo una obra musical —pensó profundamente en el tema— con disfraces y maquillaje también... es muy perturbador —tembló al terminar la oración.

Yuuto meditó en los pros y contras— _Bueno maquillarme y ponerme esos trajes no está en mi lista... mas sería genial volver a hacerlo, claro hablando hipotéticamente —_retomó su calentamiento— Supongo aunque pensé... que sería interesante... Otonashi no es tan mala... ya sabes...

—Lo que tú digas —lo interrumpió luego de palmearle el hombro, dándole a entender que no le creía—, mira viejo los linces me agradan pero no de mascotas.

Y con eso el dúo fue llamado por el pito del asistente del entrenador para iniciar la práctica.

—**De acuerdo linces prepárense —**les aviso el de rastras reuniendo a todo su equipo en un circulo, inmediatamente todos comenzaron a hacer dríbleos, pases y disparos a la portería mientras su capitán se ponía en posición—** Couch said to fake rignt and break left —**Yuuto engaño a su contrincante para luego pasar por el lado libre y darle el balón a otro compañero, para luego distanciarse un poco y analizar el juego, como buen estratega y capitán que era comenzó a dar ordenes—** watch out for the pick an eye on defens —**les indico para luego desmarcarse para ir en busca del pase,decepcionando al instante—** gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole and don't be afriad to shoot the out side "J" —**con balón en su poder, el de ojos rubíes no lo pensó dos veces y anotó exitosa mente generando conmoción entre sus compañeros— **just keep your head in the game, just keep your head en in the game **—repitió tras recibir otro pase y pasarlo a otro jugado—** don't be afreid to the out side "J" —**les explico viendo Sakuma y otro chico se enfrentaban viendo como su amigo hacía otro gol— **just keep your head in the game you gotta get your head in the game —**les repetía tras seguir dirigiendo al grupo— **we gotta get our, ge tour, get our head in the game —**corearon en respuesta sus compañeros— **you gotta get your get your head in the game** —Kidou les recalco esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria— **come on you gotta get your head in the game** —el grupo se separo nuevamente tomando sus posiciones, el capitán adelante con el balón comenzando a darse pases entre ellos coreando— **we gotta get our ge tour ge tour head in the game —**hasta que finalmente el capitán anotó nuevamente recibiendo gritos de victoria.

**—Lets make sure that we get the rebound —**explico el pelo marrón claro tras recibir el pase de uno de sus compañeros— **cause when we get it then the crowd'll go wild** —corrió un par de metros para luego dar otro pase viendo como el chico lo atrapaba correctamente— **a second chance, gotta grab it and go —**en un instante el balón ya estaba en el arco de la portería pero para su mala suerte este reboto y cayo delante de Yuuto— **maybe this time we hit the right note —**dijo para luego quedarse quieto en su lugar tirando el balón por atrás y como consecuencia todos fueran por ella— **wait a minute not the time and place** —se sorprendió de su pequeño error para luego sacudir la cabeza y recuperar la compostura— **wait a minute get my head in the game** —tenía que devolver su mente a la práctica— **wait a minute I gotta get my head in the game.**

**—I gotta get my, get my head in the game —**cantaron sus compañeros los cuales lo habían rodeado haciendo un circulo—** you gotta get your get your get your head in the game —**les miro**— I gotta get my head in the game —**les contesto tratando de convencerse a si mismo—** I gotta get my gotta get my head in the game —**continuo pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no era suficiente—** come on I gotta get my head in the game —**se hizo casi como un grito desesperado, esperando que la frase lo llenara pero esa sensación de ausencia seguía presente— **I gotta get my head in the game —**coreo el equipo completo pero esto no hizo que esa inquietud se fuera—** I gotta get my gotta get my head in the game —**se preguntaba por que no podía concentrarse**—** **you gotta get your get your get your head in the game —**sabiendo que no bastaba concluyó.

**—Why I'm feeling so wrong? —**se pregunto entre confundido y frustrado al no poder deshacerse de esa sensación— **my head is in the game and my heart is in the song... She makes me feel so right —**anunció para luego recaer no lo que había dicho... no puede ser estaba… enamorado; no eso era imposible el nunca se enamoraba—** should I go for it? I beter shake this yikes!** —sacudió la cabeza tras cachar el pase de Jirou algo desencajado para luego recobrar la compostura y continuar con al practica anotando otro gol, tenía que concentrase, no podía preocuparse por cosas como esas.

**—I gotta get my head in the game I gotta get my I gota get gotta get my head in the game** —cantó con mayor seguridad tras burlar a tres jugadores— **you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game —**escucho a los chicos tras dar un pase a Akio quien se lo dio a Sakuma— **I gotta get my head in the game —**Kidou corrió al centro atrapando el pase del pelo celeste para luego anotar sin problemas—** you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game —**el de los lentes al estilo mosca se encontró rodeado por dos jugadores, solo sonrió tras burlar a los tres nuevamente dándole un pase a Kogure quien estaba despejado—** come on I gotta get my hed in the game —**se alentó tras ver como su compañero subía hasta la portería pero era bloqueado nuevamente sin embargo salvo la pelota pasándosela al de los ojos anaranjados—** you gotta get your gotta get your get your head in the game —**quien le hizo una seña a su capitán para que subiera también—** I gotta get my head in the game I gotta get my I gotta get gotta get my head in the game** —a pocos metros de la meta su mejor amigo burlo a varios jugadores sin ninguna dificultad para luego ver que al de cabello marrón ya esta en posición y darle el pase el moreno reaccionó e hizo un gol ganándose los gritos de victoria de su equipo.

—¡¿Qué equipo?! —chilló Jirou.

—¡Linces!

—¡¿Qué equipo?! —exclamó con más ánimo.

—¡Linces, con la mente en el juego!

Y así concluyeron las prácticas, los linces de Inazuma High se marcharon del gimnasio dejando solo y confundido al estratega.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón de física todo le iba de maravilla a Touko, no por nada era la más inteligente de su antigua secundaria.

—_No me tomará tanto tiempo como pensaba —_no prosiguió tranquilamente copiando de la pizarra ya que una voz la llamó.

—¡Hola! —saludo la diva azulada— Pareces que conoces a Yuuto —continuó con algo de envidia.

—No en realidad, solo me mostraba la escuela —fijo su visión momentáneamente en la pizarra y la devolvió al cuaderno.

—Yuuto no es de estar con los nuevos estudiantes —explicó Haruna con arrogancia.

—¿Porqué no? —no le tomó la debida importancia, comprobaba sus resultados con los de la maestra.

—Solo hay fútbol para él entiendes —tenía la intención de hacerlo sentir inferior no obstante la del cabello magenta se preocupaba más en su dilema de ecuaciones.

—Me da dieciséis sobre pi —murmuró sin saber que la docente le escuchó.

—¿Sucede algo señorita Zaizen? —la llamó la profesora poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

—Lo que pasa es que... la segunda ecuación me da dieciséis sobre pi.

La maestra le miro perpleja— No creo que sea posible —revisó en su calculadora y se dio cuenta de que la hija de Sosuke tenía razón, solo pudo sonreír—, en efecto enseguida lo cambió... y bienvenida a abordo —le felicitó haciendo sonreír a la joven. Por su parte la reina de la secundaria volvió a su asiento y con una sonrisa comenzó a planear su plan.

* * *

Shirou se encontraba esperando a su contra parte femenina cuándo visualizó a Yuuto Kidou, el capitán y estratega estrella de los linces detenerse en la pizarra de anuncios, contemplándola unos segundo y luego irse— Interesante —esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¿Interesante? ¿qué es interesante Shi? —se molesto un poco por el seudónimo.

—Haruna no me llames así —decía el pelo níveo.

—Repito la pregunta ¿qué es eso tan interesante? —cuestiono aburridamente mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba que había de nuevo.

Shirou suspiro— Vi a Kidou revisar la convocatoria para el musical —se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra el barandal.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue la contestación que tuvo, la expresión de la reina del drama era un completo poema— Eso es imposible —musito fastidiada.

—No del todo, la reviso dos veces, parece estar muy interesado —seguía contemplando su expresión que de un momento a otro paso a ser una tranquila— _Pero qué le pasa tendría que hacer un escándalo._

_—_Estaba con esa chica nueva y ambos revisaron la lista —frunció el ceño ligeramente—, hay algo raro en ese chica —anunciaba pensativa mente— ¿de dónde dijo que venía? —le pregunto a su gemelo pero él solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza—. Ven lo descubriremos —termino arrastrando a Shirou por los pasillos hasta el centro de computo.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al monitor, la del pelo azul googleo "Touko Zaizen" y lo primero que encontraron fueron paginas de periódicos y universidades destacando el gran desempeño de la alumna de dichas instituciones y todos los premios que había ganado en los diferentes declatones.

_—_Una chica cerebrito _—_dijo el joven Otonashi divertido al leer la información del link que había abierto su gemela_—_ ¿porqué crees que este interesada en nuestro musical? _—_le indago sin mucho interés mientras se recargaba en su asiento, el tema le tenía sin cuidado.

_—_No estoy segura que lo este Shi _—_esto ultimo hizo que el aludido se disgustará nuevamente_—, _no nos inquietemos por principiantes _—_alego sonriente_—_ pero no tiene nada de malo saber que Zaizen es bienvenida a las actividades de la escolares que sean apropiadas para ella _—_comento tras guardar el articulo y mandarlo a imprimir_—_ después de todo ella entiende de eso _—_le dijo maliciosamente tras ir a recoger la impresión.

Shirou solo pudo suspirar resignado_— Será un año muy largo __—_caminó hasta quedar a la par de su copia femenina.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Lamento la tardanza, es que los deberes de la escuela no daban oportunidad; dejando eso de lado les quiero anunciar que el próximo capítulo será sobre lo que sucedió desde el momento en que Kidou dejó a Touko y antes de que Shirou se encontrará con Haruna.

Sin mas que decir...

Adiós, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
